Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microphone.
Related Art
There is a demand by users of microphones, for example, gooseneck microphones used in conferences, speeches, and the like to visually identify a microphone in operation to identify a speaker. To respond to such a demand, microphones that enable an operation state to be visually recognized with a light emitting portion including a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) are known.
Note that a technique related to a microphone including a light emitting portion for enabling an operation state to be visually recognized is disclosed (for example, JP 2015-70465 A).